You Always Had my Heart
by Firedancer41
Summary: Kim goes to Jimmy to tell her the good news...
1. Good News!

Kim Zambrano walked into a firehouse, much like her own, but also very different. She didn't know many of these people, she didn't know the furniture, the smell of the food being cooked on the stove, and she didn't know who these people were laughing about. She instantly missed her firehouse. DK, Walsh, Carlos, and Levine; they were all family to her. Jimmy should be there, not here, not with people that she didn't trust with the man she loved. Kim was here for one reason, and that was to see Jimmy.

"Hi, I'm looking for Lt. Doherty," Kim said to a man with the name Ashter on his chest.

"He's upstairs, mam, in his office," Ashter told Kim before adding, "by the way, I'm Joe."

"Hi, Joe, I'm Kim…Kim Zambrano, Jimmy's ex…um, wife, um…" Kim stuttered on to a smiling Joe.

"Yeah, I kind of figured, besides, that's how Jimmy gets when he tries to explain you," Joe said to Kim. Kim instantly took a liking to Joe, and she could see why Jimmy liked the guy. He was nice enough, and he was very nice to her.

Kim walked up the sturdy stairs and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," Jimmy said, sounding professional.

Kim opened the door to see Jimmy with his hand on his forehead looking over paperwork. Jimmy never liked paperwork. He was a hands-on kind of guy. That's why he wanted to be a firefighter. If he wanted to look over paperwork, he would be in a different profession. The sight made Kim stop dead in her tracks. She loved to see him that way, forehead wrinkled, and managing to look frustrated, angry, and drop dead gorgeous all at the same time.

"Jimmy?" Kim asked, suddenly worried that he wouldn't be happy to see her.

Jimmy looked up and Kim saw the loving smile with his trademark dimples and scolded herself for thinking that he would be angry that she came to see him. He stood up and grabbed her, holding her close to him.

"Kimmy! It's so good to see you. I've been thinking about you all day," Jimmy said, his mood changing at the mere fact of seeing her. He kissed her before putting her down again.

"This is a pleasant surprise! Everything is okay, right?" Jimmy asked, sudden panic hitting him. Was it Joey? No, she wouldn't be so casual about that. She would be in hysterics if something had happened to their son.

"No, Jimmy, it's not Joey. He's fine," Kim said, smiling as she read his mind. When it came to Joey, she could always tell what he was thinking.

"I came to tell you something important, though," she continued, in her mind trying to figure out just how to tell him that there was another baby on the way.

Jimmy sat down on the couch in his office and patted the space right next to him, urging Kim to sit down. He loved when she got nervous, rambling on about nothing and something all at the same time. Kim sat down and turned so that she could look him in the eyes as she spoke.

Memories of telling him about Joey were swirling around in her head, and just thinking about his reaction was tearing away at the lining in her stomach.

"Kimmy, what is it?" Jimmy asked, starting to get impatient with her silence.

"Jimmy, I'm pregnant," Kim spit out, all her rehearsed monologues about her being pregnant with his child going to hell.

She searched his face for some kind of reaction, happiness, sadness, anger, whatever kind of emotion would be good at this point.

"I'm going to be a dad? Again?" Jimmy questioned, a smile that was so sincere, so loving she wanted to cry on the spot.

"Yes, Jimmy, you're going to be a daddy again," Kim said, the tears that were before threatening to fall flying down her face now.

Jimmy stood up, bringing Kim with him, kissed her than hugged her hard.

"I love you Kimmy, I love you so very much," Jimmy whispered in her ear, meaning each and every word he said.

"I love you too Jimmy," Kim replied, crying freely because of the thought of having another child with Jimmy.

Jimmy pulled away, and asked her something that was eating away at him.

"So, who's going to tell Joey?"

"You and me, Jimmy, you and me," Kim said, grabbing Jimmy in another hug and thanking God that they had given each other a second chance at happiness.


	2. On My Way

Kim pulled away from Jimmy after a tight embrace that had lasted minutes. She was so happy. After Bobby's and Alex's death, Jimmy getting shot, Doc getting admitted to a mental institution, her own "accident", and almost dying in a fire at a rave, it felt good to be able to deliver good news and be genuinely happy.

"Okay, Jimmy, I have to get going. Do you want to pick me up at the 5-5 and we can go to my mom's to get Joey?" Kim asked, hope filling her voice as she got excited about telling her beloved son about the new baby.

"Yeah, Kimmy, that sounds great. I'll see you then. I love you Kimmy," Jimmy said, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"I'll walk you out, too," he whispered, taking in the scent of hair as he did so.

"Okay," Kim whispered, the feeling of Jimmy's breath on her neck sending goose bumps up and down her arms.

Jimmy and Kim walked down the steps of the house, their arms wrapped around one another. Joe Ashter looked up to see who was coming down the steps and smiled widely. He really liked Jimmy, admired him for being able to come into a new situation that could be hard for anyone, no matter how long on the job, and becoming one of the team. Joe knew that Jimmy had loved working at the 5-5, and he tried to make his transition to the new station as pain free as possible.

"Hey, Joe," Jimmy said, slapping him on the back as he passed Joe and a few others on the couches.

Once they got outside, he hailed a cab for Kim, and watched as the car drove away with her in it. She waved to him until he was out of sight, and then turned around and took in the sights around her as she quickly passed them by.

After the shift that would never end, she treaded up the long stairwell and sat on her bunk. The pregnancy was making her tired already, and she knew she would have to keep working for at least a couple more months so that the money was still coming in. She heard D.K. yell,

"Jimmy!! What the hell are you doing here? It's good to see you brother!"

Kim had to smile. D.K. and Jimmy had always been very close, and they kept in touch even though Jimmy was in a new precinct.

Kim stood up, and walked slowly to the doorway. She saw the new paramedic Grace eyeing up Jimmy, taking in his tight muscles, his mile-long smile, and his chocolate brown eyes. Kim lowered her eyes, her dislike of the newbie making her want to scream. She was so glad that Carlos had said something to her to set her in her place. Kim had grown to respect Carlos, and eventually love him like a brother. Sure, he was pigheaded and self-centered, but he cared about the people he worked with, and he was a damn good paramedic. Just ask him.

Jimmy ran over to Kim, hugging her once again. He could not believe his good fortune. His life had done a 180 over the past couple of years, and his days of infidelity were a thing of the past. He didn't gamble anymore, he always put Joey first, and he devoted all of his free time to him and Kim. They were the most important things in his life, and nothing could change that.

Jimmy whispered to Kim, "Who's the redhead Kimmy?"

Kim tensed up immediately, worried that she now had competition for the wandering eyes of Mr. James Doherty.

"I don't like her, she's scowling. What's wrong with her?" Jimmy said, his voice teasing but serious, as well. He really didn't like this girl, especially because he could see that she was trying as hard as she could to be sexy and mysterious. Too bad she's ugly, Jimmy thought to himself.

Kim pulled away and laughed, inside kicking herself for thinking Jimmy would do that. Jimmy was a different person now, and she knew that.

Kim grabbed Jimmy's hand and pulled him with her downstairs, taking in the fresh New York City air.

"Come on, we have something important to tell Joey," Kim stated, her eyes locked into Jimmy's.

"Yeah, we do, Kimmy. Let's go," Jimmy replied, before continuing," What do you think he's going to say?"

"Can I name it?" Kim answered, grabbing Jimmy close to her, their laughter filling the air as they went to Catherine's house to get their son and fill him in on the good news.


End file.
